<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demony by Hathly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140065">Demony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly'>Hathly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Amature Exorcism, College Steve, Demon Tony, I am sure this is a crack fic, Latin, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>College Boy Steve Rogers that keeps on accidentally summoning Demon Tony when studying for Latin exams.</p>
<p>FT. King Of Hell Howards Stark.</p>
<p>Because why not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't believed you clicked this.  I swear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
<p>Tony would like to maintain that he was minding his own business, happily whistling when he was suddenly poof into this place.   He looked around to see a guy over a study stable reading butchered words around he can’t consider to be Latin. He’s lived for over thousands of years, he’s an original demon for fucks sake. He shouldn’t have been easily summoned with what is <em>obviously</em> an accident.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“It’s  ‘dulcis, amara mori.’”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then blonde jumped at the sound of Tony’s voice, good.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Who the-“  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“You’ve done fuck up kid.” Tony walked towards the desk the man looked at him. “You’ve fuck callus poem enough you’ve managed to summon a demon.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“You’re - Uh, Jesus who are you?” The guy stood up looking at Tony.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just told you didn’t I?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get out! I have an exam tomorrow and I’m sure Bucky thinks this is funny but it’s not. I’m sorry to be rude but you’ve got to leave.” The blond sighed, muttering about killing Bucky.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“You want me to kill Bucky?” Tony asked.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“What? No. I just want you to leave so I can study in pea-“  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Hi, okay. What’s your name?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Steve Rogers.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Okay Steve, I’m Anthony and as I said, you summoned me here with your terrible rendition of Callus.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Right, a demon named Anthony.” Steve sighed.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“You can call me Tony.” Tony snapped his fingers and the book Steven was started to lean on to read flew to his hand, startling the blonde.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“What the-“  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Again, demon.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“You don’t -“ Steve gestured at himself and made a gesture of horns with his hand to his head.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Would you <em>really</em> prefer me looking red with  forks?” Tony rolled his eyes. “So, since I’m here might as well help you with this right? I-“  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“I’m not selling you, my soul, for a Latin examination.”  The blond said in a flat tone. </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Like, I’d want your soul- What the hell would I want it for?” Tony gawked. Like really? Soul Selling has been out of date for a while now.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“I dunno.” The blonde shrugged, taking the book out of Tony’s hand.   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“You don’t seem to freak out.” Tony hummed  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“You don’t seem <em>demony</em>.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Not a word, that’s probably why you’re fucking your Latin up. You can’t even speak English.” Tony shook his head and tutted.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“All right, fun is over. Go.” Steve pointed at the door.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Whatever you say Steve Rogers.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>With that Tony pooffed out of the room. Steve stared at the space where Tony ways wondering if Latin was causing him to hallucinate.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>.  </p>
<p>.  </p>
<p>.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“<em>Gramina campis</em>”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Steve jumped at the sound. “<em>Oh</em> hey, I -“  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Oh <em>Hey</em>? That’s where you're going with? Yes, you’ve managed to call me up again.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Midterms?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Steve stared at the paper in front of him. Sighing. “I don’t even know why I had to take this class. It’s not like it’s a common language.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Alright.” Tony snapped his fingers. “Give it here, might as well teach you how to read it, since I’m already here.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Don’t you have, I don’t know, work to do?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Like what?” Tony asked. “<em>Collecting</em> souls?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Or <em>something</em>.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Nah, I’m retired.”   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“You get to retire?”  Steve raised a brow. </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“I do. I’m an <em>original</em> demon.”  Tony proclaimed like he expected Steve to get it.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“And that is?” Of course, the blonde won't get it.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“I was <em>created</em> demon, a pureblood as they call it, not like those humans who turned demon.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“<em>Huh</em>.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Is that a good huh or a bad huh?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“You’re a demon, I don’t think you really care of the <em>huh</em>, is particularly good or bad.”  Steve looked at Tony and smiled. “You <em>really</em> gonna help me?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Course, let’s me just say- despite the  butchered words you speak Latin sexy.”   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Steve flushed as he scooted forward-looking at Tony before he focused on the words the other was pointing at.   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>It was only after his alarm went off that Steve realized he fell asleep and Tony was long gone.   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Tony was shirtless when he was summoned next, Steve was on the bed - book on his lap and leaning on the headboard.  The blonde was engrossed that he didn’t even hear Tony’s loud curse.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Steve.” Tony tried to get his attention, he was only half irritated being summoned half-naked, Because really - pre-finals were around the corner.   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Oh <em>shit</em>.” Steve buried his head on his hands. “I’m sorry Tony.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“It’s fine, I wouldn’t mind borrowing a shirt though.” Tony gestured and Steve took his sight in before flushing read and stumbling up to get a shirt from his dresser handing it to Tony.   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I don’t even know why - it’s not like I’ve been reading the same poem to bring you here, it’s different -“ Tony raised a hand to stop Steve’s babble.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Babe it’s fine.” Tony put the shirt on, flicking his hand and the papers flew to his hand.   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Do you like Chinese?” Steve asked. “Cuisine, not talking about people’s soul and all.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“You’re offering me food?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Tony, I’ve summoned you three times by accident now. I’m pretty sure I’ve been rude not to offer you the first time I did.” Steve pressed his phone to his ear, grabbing the pamphlet from the fridge and handing it to Tony. “You do eat right?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Course.” Tony shrugged, but really - this is probably the first time in a decade someone’s has offered him food. Steve was standing right beside him, looking at the orders list.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Which one?” Steve’s voice was velvet and god damn it when did Tony start having a crush on the college boy. Not trusting his voice, he pointed at the picture and Steve nodded giving the orders in Mandarin.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Fucker could speak <em>Mandarin</em> but butchers Latin?  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Tony settles on the round table, busying himself with the modules as Steve continued to give the order.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Steve smiled at him and Tony was fucked.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>.  </p>
<p>.  </p>
<p>.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“You’re telling me, that you can’t be exorcised?” Steve asked as he twirled the noodles with his chopsticks.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Nope, I just get dizzy or passes out - which is lame by the way.” Tony shrugged. “Told you, I was created a demon, this is not some meatsuit body from a poor lad. All-natural me.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Why do you think I keep on accidentally summoning you?” Steve asked.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“I mean - apart from your obvious massive <em>crush</em> on me that by the way, will not be enough to conjure me?” Tony grinned.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Yeah <em>beside</em> that.” Steve rolled his eyes. “Good to know pining won’t work as a summoning spell though.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“I actually have no idea. It’s not like I can hear your voice pre-summoning.” Tony shrugged. “One moment - demon  is about to go to bed and about touch himself next second he’s standing half naked in front of a college <em>boy</em> fucking his Latin words up.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Tony!” Steve was flustered but he manages to choke out Tony’s name.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Tony chuckled but continued eating, they were only silent for a second before he caught Steve looking at him. “What?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Steve shrugged. “So, Um. No <em>partner</em>?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“You sound like you’re fishing if I’m currently in a relationship- that’s is the new term right? Back in my day we call it companionship.” Tony teases.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“I am just curious about how you spend your time.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“I build stuff.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“<em>Like</em>?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Engines. I’m a mechanic of some sort.” Tony looked at him. “I - you know Project Iron - Man?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“The Rescue Robot?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“I made that, I just couldn’t take the credit so, I slid it on Peter Parker’s pile of stuff and made him think it was his creation.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Wow.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“What? I can be smart. I do help you with your Latin right?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“It’s not that - figured you were a genius and all but should have known you’ve got a soft- do you have a heart?” Steve paused. “Are you sure you’re a demon? Because I mean - that rescue robot has saved hundreds and thousands of lives. Kinda goes away from the concept of being <em>demony</em>. You’re just pretty awesome all over.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“It’s still not a word.”  well damn. If only Tony was capable of blushing. “No need to butter me up Rogers, I’ll still help you with your exam.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>.  </p>
<p>.  </p>
<p>.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Something was wrong.   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Can feel it on his chest, he looked at the clock - it’s half past 9 and, if the pattern is right Steve could be summoning him in thirty minutes but there’s a burn on the pit of his stomach that’s telling him he should not wait until he’s been summoned.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>He paced around his room three times, he’ll he’s not even sure the boy would accidentally summon him this time - the kid’s Latin has improved a lot.   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>But - before the thought even finished he zapped himself to Steve’s door because   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>The thought was - but what if Steve accidentally summons another demon, besides Tony?  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>It only took a second, easy as blinking and he was standing on the middle of the room with Steve pressed flat on the wall and holy shit.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Dad?” Tony asked as he recognizes the eye color of the meat suit in front of him.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Steve, darling, you alight?” Tony asked.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Anthony.” His father looked to him,  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Put him down Dad. I swear to-“  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“What? Who’d you swear on?” Howard asked. “I was wondering who’d you been visiting these past few months. Imagine my <em>surprise</em>.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Tony growled. </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Retirement.” His father shrugged, Steve still plastered on the wall.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Well <em>shit</em>.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Have Greg take the throne and all that. He wants it anyway. I didn’t want anything from you.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“But you shall have it or else I will make sure this pet of yours won’t even enjoy what heaven is. I’m sure you know he’s destined for heaven or was it your plan all along? Have this soul for us. Gonna make me proud?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Fuck you Dad. Put Steve down.” He spats. “He’s a college kid who’s crap at Latin.” </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Not until you swear you’ll take the throne.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Tony-“ Steve interrupts.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Shut up <em>human</em>.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Tony, listen to me. I’m just another human okay? I’ve got what? 90 years max? Don’t okay?” It was not comforting to Tony’s ears because he wants Steve to live that 90 years here and not in hell.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“You don’t even know what we’re talking about.” Tony snapped.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“I know but you’re immortal, the consequence of you saving me is you - doing things. <em>Demony</em> things. You’ll be awesome at it but I can’t - you’re fucking <em>awesome</em> at not being demony.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Oh, Steve.”  He looked at his dad.  “I’m sorry Steve.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Good choice,” Howard smirked. “Would you hurry up, this meat suit is itching.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Oka-“  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p><em>“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.”  </em> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Wha-“ Tony looked at Steve, eyes wide. The first part of an exorcism spell. Howard froze in place because he may be the King of hell but a meat suit is still a meat suit.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p><em>“ Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te…”</em> Steve dropped to the floor sliding down but he continued, now - if only the spell was not giving Tony headache he would have been turned on by the smoothness of Steve’s Latin.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p><em>“cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…” </em> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Howard was trying to lift his hands but Steve was reciting with conviction.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p><em>“Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis… </em> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Tony’s head started to pound he bent just as Howard drop to the floor. He can hear Steve falter. “I’m okay, Steve. I’m okay.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p><em>“Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine…quem inferi tremunt…” </em> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Steve was right next to him, holding him up. Squeezing his shoulder, an apology, and reassurance.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p><em>I’m sorry. </em> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p><strong>Hold on. </strong> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p><em>“Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.” </em> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Tony panted but brace himself to Steve. “I’m okay, I’m okay. You got this.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p><em>“Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos” </em> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>As Steve finishes, he moves to catch Tony, lifting the demon with an easy move and Tony didn’t have it in him to protest. Steve was apologizing in a soft and hush tone.  He was laid on the bed, with Steve brushing the hair out of his face. Steve pressed a kiss on his temple. “I’ll be back. I need to check on the -“  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Okay.” He nodded drowsily before succumbed to sleep.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>.  </p>
<p>.  </p>
<p>.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>When he woke up, he was plastered on Steve’s side - head resting on the man’s chest. He tried to moved but the hand on his waist kept him in place.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“<em>Steve</em>?”   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Steve stirred a bit looking adorably sleepy and pressed his lips against Tony’s mouth for a second before pulling away and sleeping.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>A beat passed  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>And then another  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Steve sat up. “<strong>Shit</strong>. I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Tony rested his head back on the pillow waving Steve off who was still at it.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“I - you were <em>there</em> and I didn’t mean to-“  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“I think I got the picture, Steve.” Tony huffs, because Really? He doesn’t need a heartbreak on top of the headache. He was used to heartbreaks but it doesn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“No, you don’t.” Steve sighed, sliding his arms under Tony’s neck and pulling them both in a sitting position. Tony’s back to his, and the demon between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle. “What I meant was- I was gonna ask you to go on a date with me.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“So you summoned my father?” Tony was confused.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“What? No!” Steve laced their fingers together in front of Tony. “I wasn’t even near my Latin modules when he appeared, he then proceeded to plaster me to the wall.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Yeah sorry ‘bout that. Let’s go back to the date part.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“As I was saying, I was planning on asking you out, then I realized I didn’t exactly have your number or the exact spell to summon you.” Steve shrugged. “I’m was sure you were going to appear when I start reading Callus though, I was betting on that.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“The <em>incantation</em>?” Tony asked. “I’m pretty sure with your that was flawless Latin you’ve spoken to banish my father.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“That?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Yeah that.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Phonetic. I learned it by the ear, watching Supernatural.” Steve raised his hands to scratch his head.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“You banished my father with a spell you learned watching a TV show?” Tony deadpanned.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Didn’t actually think it would work, I just figured you’ll get the point that you’re awesome at not being demony.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Still no a word.” Tony smiled bringing their hand to his lips. “You’re awesome. Can't wait to tell my siblings how my - what do I can you?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“What do you want to call me?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“I don’t know, boyfriend is still the term they use right?” Tony turned to Steve, looking up at the blonde who was red and biting his lips.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“I’m dating a college kid, damn.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Tony.” Steve laughed.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>And maybe Tony knows it wouldn’t be easy, it’s not like they can run off to the sunset or whatever - not like he can escape his father all his life but on this moment, on Steve’s arms. The only <em>demony</em> things he’s got in his mind involves Steve and his bed.   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Where’s the meat suit?” He looked around.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Oh, that? He walked off, told him I found him passed out and brought him here to rest.” Steve grinned.   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Tony hummed and settled on his arms. “I can’t still believe you exorcised my dad.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>He can feel Steve wince. “Will he be pissed?”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Who cares.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>